What Can I Do?
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: While Raditz is about to beat his dad at poker, Bulma, and Vegeta wish him back to help in the battle agenst Cell. But because the dragon loves to screw with them he turned Raditz 16. He runs away from Bulma's crazy midia board, and saves Lime from her grandpa. Is she the confidence he needs to save the world? A Ryo-Fire production (Help with Ryo-chan Wolfgirl) I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story from me, and the very talented Ryo-Chan Wolfgirl, (sorry if I spelled it wrong) In this story, Gohan, and Lime are 16. Anyways onto the story.

Raditz Pov. It was another normal day in HFIL and I was doing my usual thing, like sparring with my father and his crew as well as a few other dead Saiyans cause the ogres are no fun at all. But today I was playing cards with my dad, he likes that plus it sorta became our 'thing', and we were also avoiding Nappa at all cost. I swear the guy has become more annoying since being dead then when he was alive. I would know. But then when I am finally about to beat dad, the most undefeated guy in HFIL, as usual something gets in my way.  
"Full House, Jacks high." I stated placing my cards on the table. My father just looked destroyed, and then he looked shocked. Before I ask him what's wrong I see a glowing light around me, and then I disappear, but I can still hear what's going on.  
"Does that mean I win?" My father asked the ref.  
The last thing I remember was standing in front of King Yemma's desk, looking at Hell vision on his big screen, and seeing that blue-haired B***h with Vegetta wishing me back. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of them and the blue-haired wench sprits something in my face and then I black out. And that is how I got chained up here, stupid Ki controllers, stupid prisons, stupid undignified way to be caught. There's even a squeezing ring on my tail that tightens whenever I move. Heh maybe that would've work when I first came to Earth but I've learned to overcome that humiliating weakness while in Hell, but I'll let them figure it out for themselves. I looked up and groaned, oh great the witch is coming over here.  
"Huh, he looks like he was turned into a 16 year old. The blood samples I took state that." She thought out loud,  
16 year old? What the hell was that crazy wench talking about!  
"Hey, monkey-boy, get over here, I need to study you."  
Being tied up was bad enough, but being called a… a Monkey and by an earthling, let's just say I wanted to kill her. I don't care how but I was going kill her.  
"I said Get over here, stupid!" The Hell harpy Yelled "You can't escape with ki controllers on."  
She's clearly underestimating me and what I can do. Apparently living with my brother and Vegetta didn't increase her intelligence about Saiyans. There was only one thing to do, I learned it from

Nappa, 20 years of being around that guy and the prince were finally gonna pay off. Here she comes, I started collecting not very much but still sufficient amount of ki into my mouth.  
"Since you won't listen, I guess I could just cut your mop off." She taunted pulling out a pair of scissors  
"Like Hell you will!" I shouted firing the mouth blast.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She Shrieked  
Without wasting any more time I quickly snapped the chains, which also disabled the Ki controllers on my wrists, and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I reached back and removed that damn ring off my tail as I ran. As soon as I reached the other room outside of this science garbage I saw none other than VEGETA!  
"VEGETA!" I exclaimed  
"Mouth-blast huh? Heh heh, you have been spending too much time with Nappa in Heck? I would say that was resourceful, but then I would be lying." Vegetta mocked, "I would also say that you haven't changed a bit, but again I'd be lying for the dead don't age and I can tell that you've gotten stronger."  
I blinked in confusion, did Vegeta… the Prince of all Saiyans, Mr. high and mighty with a thorny stick up his royal butt… just give me a compliment?  
"Though you're still weak compared to me." Vegeta added.  
Okay, now that sounds like the Vegeta I know.  
"Bu-But how, why didn't you stop me?" I questioned.  
"I don't know." I almost fell over at that, "Anyway I know that you're caught to speed on what's been going on since you've been dead, Frieza's dead and there are 4 Super Saiyans through HFIL vision." Vegeta stated  
"But, what happened to Broly?" I asked  
"Blew him the F*** Up!" Vegeta retorted  
"Oh OK, one question. Why did you bring me here?" I asked  
Later Vegeta explained everything up till now about a monstrous creature named Cell that was created by a scientist turned android named Dr. Gero. And also that the eternal dragon brought me back but for some reason he made me 16 again. He even told me a scarier story of Bulma, and the scientific media.  
"So Bulma only brought me back to DISSECT ME!, GRRRAAA, DIE B***H!" I yelled about to toss my Monday News attack, until I felt an arm grab me.  
"Ah Ah Ah, can't have any of that. I'll teach her a lesson in pain later, and by that I mean, I'MA 'GONNA BLOW UP HER INVENTIONS FOR THE MEDIA!" Vegeta screeched  
"So you want me to help you guys fight Cell?" Vegeta nodded, "Let me get this straight, you and Nappa had torn me down for twenty years ever since Frieza destroyed our home planet, you didn't give a crap that I was killed by my own brother because you wanted the **ing dragonballs. You killed Nappa because he got his ** kicked by Kakarot and then he kicked your **. And after all this time you bring me back to life, turn me into a teenager again, and expect me to help you just so I can get killed again by an even worse monster than Frieza?! Thanks but Hell no."  
I turn to leave but then I felt Vegeta grab my arm again, "Listen you… Ohhh!" That response was the result of me kicking Vegeta in the gohans.  
I spotted an open window and flew away as fast as I could, even over all of Vegeta's strained yelling about the 'Cell Games' and not to flee, and Saiyan honor. Saiyan honor? Like that pampered palace brat knows anything about honor. I don't know for how long I flew, but I didn't care. I was just so glad to be out of there and in the air. I missed flying in open skies again with the wind in my hair. Sure I could still fly in Hell, but it wasn't the same. But my flight came to an end when I felt a butt and increased weight fall on me after I dove under a tree. I landed as soon as I could and suddenly an unknown voice reached my ear. 4 minutes ago  
"Thanks for saving me mister." The voice said  
I turned around to see a girl about my age, sorta, in blue overalls and a yellow under shirt.  
"Who are you?" I asked  
"Oh I'm Lime. Who are you, because you look weird." She said pointing at my armor. "You have a monkey tail." She said now pointing at my tail "and coolest, or scariest of all you can fly." 'Lime' finished  
"I have a better idea." I grunted placing my hand on her head. It's a mind link technique that allows me to share information with another person and vise versa, it makes explaining things a lot easier that way. I am so glad dad taught me how to do this.  
"So just a few questions like... how old were you when you died, sorry about your race, and is Frieza a girl, and if he isn't is he a pedophile?" Lime asked  
"Uh 24, no, and yes." I replied  
"Cool, oh and uh, if you could, uh free me from this dome with your double Sunday. Pleeeeaaase?" Lime begged batting her eyes at me.  
I wanted to say no but when she gave me those big pouty eyes I found that I couldn't, "Yeah sure whatever." I grunted.  
"THANK YOU!" Lime yelled and jumped on me, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!"  
"Alright, alright knock it off."  
I flew up to get a better view of the area and then I hit my head on something realizing it was the dome that I hit. I had to wonder how exactly did I miss it then I remembered from Lime's memories that the dome was made of a special material that's specially designed to let things in and keep them in. In other words 'once you go in, you never come out' or some stupid name like that. Well let's see how it fairs against a pissed off Saiyan.  
I look down at Lime, "You better take cover!" I tell her as I'm gathering energy in my right hand. Once she was out of harm's way I turn back to the dome and fired, "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" I watched the dome explode as soon as the hole was breached. I flew down to get Lime, "Hang on." I ordered and we were out of there. Check, next, kill Lime's grandfather. "Radish, are you OK?" the girl named Lime comforted

Well yeah there is something bothering me, that eternal question that everyone has to face.

"What can I do..." I whispered letting my voice trail off

Meanwhile, back at the Canon  
Gohan Pov.  
"Ahh I love waterfalls, and OH FU**!" I shouted looking up at the falling sky. I ran into a cave, with only my wonderful thoughts. HOW DID I EVEN GET IN HERE?! Well time to leave and oh look someone's flying away. It looks like… UNCLE RADITZ!  
NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
With Piccolo... Piccolo's POV  
"Hmm, what was that?" I asked lowering myself to the ground from my meditation and walked over to the edge of the lookout. I felt a surge of power from down below and thought that it was probably Goku training himself, or perhaps training with Gohan, but the power felt different yet familiar. After concentrating I realized who it was… but it couldn't be.  
"What's HE doing here!?" Piccolo yelled

Nail, and Kami

"Radish, NOOOOOO, well he saved a girl that's good, oh well, lets go mess with Piccolo's sub conscience." Nail said

Chi-Chi and Goku  
"GOKU! YOU LAZY BUM! WHY WON'T YOU GET A JOB!" Chi-Chi yelled throwing a chair  
"But I already have one..." Goku Whimpered  
"THEN GET A DRIVER'S LICENCE!" Chi-Chi screeched throwing the kitchen table.  
"But I already tried that, why don't you learn TO FLY!?" Goku retorted throwing a sofa.  
Then they went outside  
"I told you!... IT'S NOT NORMAL!" Chi-Chi Shrieked picking up their rounded house, and throwing it.  
"WELL GOHAN ISN'T NORMAL, BUT YOU DON'T CARE!" Goku yelled back now picking up tree.  
That's the real son family, next time we take a look at Nappa, and, well... anyone who will talk to him's eternity in HFIL. And Well here are some power levels.  
Chi-Chi: 93  
Goku: 4 million (Base)  
Vegeta: 3.9999999999999999 Million (Base)  
Raditz: 2.7 Million (He trained in HFIL, what else was he going to do till he found his dad)  
Lime: 36  
Gohan: 2.9 Million (Base)  
Bulma: 10  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Hey people, FireLifeBlizzard here I have a pole for if Raditz, and Lime should hook up, vote yes for well yes, or no for no. Also i will also start a question, and anwser if you guys want. TILL NEXT TIME


	2. Lime Time!

OK Guys here is another amazing chapter from Team Ryo-Fire

Gohan's POV

I flew through the air at top speed to where Raditz's energy was coming from. While I was flying I was met up by Krillin and my teacher Piccolo. I didn't have to ask what they were doing here because I already knew. They felt then same energy signal I did and were heading that way too. I didn't race home to get my dad because chances are that he already knew and was probably there now.

I don't know how he's alive when he should be dead and in Hell where he belongs or why he's here but whatever the reason we'll be sure to send him back. I can feel that he's a lot stronger then the last time but I'm confident that we can take him, well I know that I can.

Within a few seconds we spot him in an open clearing in the forest but what got my attention was that he wasn't alone. There was a young girl, about my age, with him and almost immediately I start thinking that he kidnapped this girl and is holding her hostage.

Then my dad appeared out of nowhere just as we landed but something wasn't right about Raditz. He looks different, younger, like he's my age.

-

Raditz's POV

After taking care of Lime's horrible Grandfather, I took a walk into the woods to do some thinking and wound up sitting next to a small creek. What am I supposed to do now? I don't belong here… or anywhere for that matter. My brother rejects me as his own kin, my nephew no doubt hates me, all my friends and family are dead and Vegeta wants to hand me over to that blue-haired harpy as a science experiment or use me as a pawn in the fight against Cell. And pawns are always the first ones to go.

"Raditz?" Lime's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "What're you doing out here?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She sat next to me on the grass. I can't help but wonder why she's sitting so close to me and why is she looking at me like that?

"Just about where I go from here." I replied "I feel so worthless, my time in HFIL has taught me a few things, one, don't drop the soap. Two, Nappa cheats at checkers, and three, most people don't forgive you for things you have done." I finished

Just like my Father, boy was he disappointed in me...

Flashback

I had searched everywhere for my Dad, and no luck. Some of the other Saiyans say that he was avoiding me.

"Raditz... I am ready to talk..." A voice said

I whirled around as fast as I could and saw the man I was looking for. There was no question about it, I knew that scar...

"DAD?!" I questioned

"Yeah,... it's me." He said calmly before slapping me extremely hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I raged

"WHAT, YOU THINK I WOULD HUG YOU AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!, ugh you killed Kakarot, kidnapped YOUR OWN NEPHEW, and,... well that's about it." Bardock admitted

"I know I am sorry, I hope they can forgive me..." I pouted

"No Son, they won't... Kakarot might, but you can't out live a first impression especially with your 5 year old Nephew, and neither the Namek will forgive you... oh well, let's just go back to your mother, and your many relatives." Dad grunted

End Flashback

I sighed, that was the last time we really talked. Then I looked up just in time to see the 'Special Beam Cannon' racing towards me, I quickly grabbed Lime and dodged it just in time. Then I saw the Namek, my brother's short whiney bald friend, and my nephew Gohan in the front with a look of confusion and rage. All I can think of at the moment is 'Oh crap.'

"THE JIG IS UP RADITZ! RELEASE THE GIRL SO WE WON'T ACCIDENTLY HIT HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE KIDNAPPED SOMEONE!" Gohan Shrieked

"WHAT!? But… But I didn't…"

"I don't have time for your games, RADITZ! Release the girl NOW!" Gohan raged, I could see that he was losing control over his temper.

I turned around to see Lime cowering behind me in fear at the sight of the enraged boy.

"Lime you better leave. I don't know what's going to happen but I know you need to go!" I muttered.

"But… but ra… Raditz…"

"GO NOW!" I yelled and Lime scrambled away and hid behind a large tree.

Narrator POV.

After seeing the girl scramble away, Gohan floated over to see if she was alright.

"It's OK, don't be afraid. We're here to save you, that monster won't hurt you anymore." He explained gently.

He reached out his hand to see if she was traumatized, but as soon as he got close she lashed out and kicked him in the face, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed then ran over to Raditz.

"What did you do this time RADITZ, Brain wash her!?" Piccolo yelled.

"WHAT!? I haven't done anything! And if you had actually shut up long enough to let me explain myself Then maybe you'd at least have a clue as to what the hell's been going on!?" Raditz raged

Even as he was yelling, I noticed all the irony.

Goku Pov  
"GO TO HELL!" Gohan yelled "KA...ME...HA...MEEE...HAAAAA!"

"GOHAN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

But it was too late Gohan already launched the attack, but luckily I was quick enough to save my brother and his (snicker) 'girl-friend' before either got hurt.

"Dad!? What're you doing?"

"I'll explain when we get to the Lookout." I said then I used my Instant Transmission to get us to the Lookout.

Lime's Pov. About an hour later

OK so I think I have got this, after Raditz's brother talked some sense into crazy boy, the next thing I knew was that me and Raditz were being questioned at some lookout with a green skinned boy named Dende. Now Raditz was in Ki controllers and is beaten half to death. And well here we are

"So, Lime? Do you remember anything before Raditz brainwashed you?" Go-something asked

I glared at him, "One, I wasn't brainwashed, Raditz here saved my life when I fell out of a tree, and saved me from my evil Grandfather." I replied

Gohan, still mean, and angry was still not listening to reason.

"So Raditz, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THIS GIRL'S GRANDPA!?" Gohan retorted

It appeared Raditz was still hurt from when Gohan beat him up when they put his Ki controllers on. I couldn't stand this. Even though I'm aware of the horrible things that Raditz had done but that didn't mean that what he was doing was right either.

"Killed... him..." Raditz mumbled

"That's enough information for me." Gohan said

Gohan punched Raditz a few more times before I stopped him.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, then an arm stopped me! Oh no not him.

"Don't worry, I have an idea..." Piccolo muttered

"What's that Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked

"SHUT UP YOU! ONE OF US HAS TO GO IN THE TIME CHAMBER WITH RADITZ!" Piccolo yelled

"I WILL!" a voice called out.

Well that's that, Gohan is still being a jerk, Piccolo is a genius, Yamcha is useless, and is probably getting drunk, Lime has a big vocabulary, Goku made the best entrance EVER, and Raditz is not a Super Saiyan. BTW who do you guys think should go in the time chamber with Raditz, I don't know about Ryo-Chan but I don't know who should go in with him...

OH YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME! Well please review, and I am still doing Q, and A, now here are some power levels, NO They haven't changed at all, TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
